moviefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ed, Edd n Eddy the Movie: The Ed-Touchables
Ed, Edd n Eddy the Movie: The Ed-Touchables is the 2019 Canadian-American animated adventure film based on the animated series Ed, Edd n Eddy. It was produced by a.k.a. Cartoon and premiered on Cartoon Network in the United States, and Teletoon in Canada on January 4, 2019. It sets up an alternate continuity to the main series and a reboot to the series. It acts as a loose retelling of the episode with the same name, released to commemorate the the series' twentieth anniversary. The film was directed by series creator Danny Antonucci, who co-wrote the film with Jono Howard, Mike Kubat, Rachel Connor, and Stacy Warnick. Summary The Eds are the three best friends who live in a suburban cul-de-sac in the fictional town of Peach Creek. Under the unofficial leadership of Eddy, the trio frequently invent schemes to make money from their peers to purchase their favorite confectionery, jawbreakers. While enjoying their jawbreakers, the tire is trapped in down a hill, knocking the three over. The jawbreakers fly out of their mouths and roll down the street, leaving the Eds to chase after them into the sunset until they sees an mysterious girl falling from the sky. Three teenagers Jake, Verity and Tony join The Eds on their journey to take the girl back to the castle in the sky. When they near their goal, the arrogant millitary leader known as Colonel Wilson—Verity's foster father—stands in their way! Can The Eds defeat him and take the girl back home as they promised, or will their journey end here? Plot Inside Edd's house, Edd is running around labeling stuff. He has pretty much labeled everything in his room when the doorbell rings. Upon rushing down to get it, he finds nobody there, so he starts back up the stairs, whereupon the doorbell rings again. Once again, there is nobody at the door, so Edd tests the doorbell to make sure it is not malfunctioning. When it works correctly, he shuts the door and heads upstairs again, but the doorbell rings once more. When he opens it, he expects nobody to be there, and is about to break into a lecture when a bucket filled with water lands on his head. Annoyed, Edd shuts the door and heads upstairs, but the doorbell rings again. This time, Edd is prepared to look up to make sure nothing falls on him, and is therefore quite surprised when a fish hits him from beneath his chin. Soggy and stinky, Edd heads upstairs again, and of course, the doorbell rings. This time, when he answers it, he finds Eddy. Naturally, Edd lets his friend in, and soon Eddy is messing up his room. Edd yells at his friend to stop, and Eddy stops being so hyper, instead switching some of Edd's labels, which annoys Edd as well. Before Edd can complain too much, though, he finds that the piece he was going to label–his magnifying glass–is no longer there. Somebody has taken it! Edd begins to get all melodramatic, but his friend snaps him out of it by slamming his bed over his head. Calmer, Edd accepts this and puts it out of his mind so that he and Eddy can go to Ed's place. When they get there, they find Ed watching a horror movie on his TV. Thinking quickly, Eddy suggests that they creep up and jump him, and this seems to be successful until Ed, without glancing away from the TV, grabs Eddy in a headlock and noogies him. With nothing else to do, Edd jumps in, and they get into a fun dogpile. Eddy has a jarful of coins, and he and his friends are about to go to the Candy Store for jawbreakers, and the three friends head to the candy store. The Eds spend the final moments of the day chasing after jawbreakers that they can never seem to reach. Until they sees an unconscious girl hurtles toward them, the levitation stone emits a mysterious light slowing. Edd was amazed about the castle's existent and explains there's a statue called The Statue of Morality where someone grants a gift of immortality. The Eds decides to take her back to their home. The next morning, the girl introduce herself as Marissa, she tolds them that she is the princess of a castle in the sky called Tombanus. Just then, the millitary agents appeared in the cal-de-sac to find her until a girl appears and guides them through the sewers to escape from Peach Creek. She introduce herself as Verity, the Colonel's foster daughter while guiding them out of town. She introduce them to a boy named Jake, a fun boy who's Toby's best friend. They came across a boy named Toby appeared and introduced himself to the Eds as Verity's boyfriend. Edd is a huge fan of his research on dimensions. Marissa reveals to them that she's from the Castle in the Sky which Toby amazed about crystal amulet.The Eds decided to get to the castle and see the treasure which Marissa agrees to guide them. Verity loves to see the garden, Tony wants to see the Castle does exist and Jake likes to see the view of the world and head off. The group venture on with Tony studies more about the castle while Marissa fell in love with Eddy. While at the beach, The Eds, Verity, Toby, Marissa and Jake are having fun. Until Edd somehow punches Jake, sending him into Marissa and through the wall before hitting a tree and falling to the ground. The rest are now terrified, but Edd tries to reason with them, and assure them that it was all an accident. Edd approaches Verity, begging her to believe him, but Ed steps in and defends his friend. He tearfully says to Edd that they can no longer be friends. "My mom says I can't be chums with a fighting fisticuffs like you!" This breaks both of their hearts, and both he and Edd begin to sob. Edd decides to end the situation and grabs the chair that Ed was using to protect his new friends. Edd then seemingly gives Ed an extremely violent thrashing as Eddy and the four look on in horror. Soon Ed digs a hole in the wall and escapes, while the other kids quickly leave through to the next forest. Eddy angrily yelled at Edd for ruining the fun and tells him to go home to Peach Creek before running away. At night, Eddy sees Marissa looking at the river, she confess her love to Eddy before giving him the amulet for safe keeping. She notices that all he ever wanted was just a friend or more to begin with. She smiles and kissed him. She goes to get some firewood to set out a camp for the night while Eddy sits under the big tree and fell asleep as the amulet glows. Eddy dreams where Peach Creek citizens' behaviour has changed, A strict woman named Molly has bottled the kids souls and spark, turning them into docile, obedient drones that do housework all day. Realizing something is missing, they remember to make scams for money and wakes up. Eddy sees Marissa, Verity, Jake and Toby being kidnapped by Sergeant Mason and her soldiers before taking off, He runs into Ed and Edd and plan to keep heading to Tombanus to save them. The next morning, the Eds arrived to the trademark where the amulet beams up into the castle. The Eds and Melissa, separated from Verity, Jake and Tony, discover the city to be ruined and overgrown until they meet a kind-hearted and helpful plant named Junior, Marissa's plant who has the ability to talk and hypnotize people. Melissa shows the Eds the city's treasure. They are amazed that the treasure does exist, Melissa tells them that it's theirs for the taking until Colonel Wilson has kidnapped Verity, Jake and Tony and his soldiers plunder the city's treasures. Upon gaining entrance to the city's central sphere, a vast repository for all of Tomanus' scientific knowledge. Wilson captures Melissa and his agents open fire upon the Eds, who escapes and frees the Group. In the center of the city, which contains the immense 'volucite' crystal keeping the city aloft, Wilson identifies himself as Melissa biological father, another member of the royal line, and uses Marissa's crystal to access the advanced technology. He betrays his own soldiers along Sergeant Mason and destroys the ship by unleashing the castle's weapon of mass destruction. During the mayhem, the horrified Marissa retrieves the crystal amulet and flees, but Wilson pursues her. Encountering The Eds, Melissa gives the amulet to him through a gap in the wall and is cornered by Wilson in Tombanus' throne room. During her confrontation with Wilson, Melissa explains that the people of the city left the castle because they realized that man was meant to live on earth and not in the sky. Wilson refuses her arguments and shoots until Eddy sacrificed himself, turning him into pure energy. Ed, Edd and Melissa recite a "Spell of Destruction", destroying much of the city, which breaks apart and crushes Wilson to death. Ed, Edd, Marissa, Verity, Tony and Jake arrived at the seaside until they sees Eddy is brought back, presumably through Crystal's power when Eddy is protected Marissa. They are happy that he's alive and Melissa give Eddy the treasure as a reward. Tony leaves the group to go back to college to hand in the research on the castle to his professor. Eventually The Group split up so they can achieve their own goals: Verity to become a famous dancer like her mother, Jake heads to europe for vacation, and for Marissa to become a famous model, she gives Eddy a kiss before depart. The Eds gives them jawbreakers for the road to their dreams.The Eds decide to go home back to Peach Creek to come up for a new scam called Chimp World. A day later after the adventure. As a boy runs off through the forest in fear, it shows that the Eds are behind a fenced alleyway which is right next to where the area that Kevin was running through. While pondering on what they should do, they hear someone screaming off-screen which causes Edd to shush his friends on the fear that Kevin might hear them. Edd states if they don't find the monkey mask the Chimp Wurld scam will be all for naught. Eddy angrily says to Ed they have been looking all day for Ed's lost monkey mask which he drew earlier in the morning and have not found it at all during their searching. After Eddy searches Ed for it wondering if it's in his costume, Ed reveals that one of his monkey gloves is missing as well. Eddy then takes the whole costume off and looks through it with Edd noting neither items are on Ed's person. Eddy notes it was the greatest scam in the world and he then angrily states he has to find the mask. A desperate Eddy then searches around Edd's clothes (much to the latter's shock and dismay--his undewear also comes off too). Edd pleads Eddy to control himself for goodness sake. Eddy then searches around his own clothes and tells his friends to keep looking for the mask. After Ed offers a banana, Eddy slaps it away from him, loses his temper quickly and decides to do searching somewhere else. The Eds then all walk off to the left to do more searching. Eddy is shown angrily walking away annoyed that they have to do more searching around. Ed is then shown with two bananas stuffed up his nose and says "Buy one! Get one free!" Edd is then shown covering up himself and yelling to Eddy he can't find his underwear before the iris in. During the ending credits, Kevin, Rolf, Nazz, Jonny 2x4, Plank, Sarah, Jimmy, Lee, Marie, May and Eddy's Brother are seen. Verity returns home to San Diego; Tony is given an A+ for his research of the lost castle in his school; Tony arrived to europe with his classmates to party; and Melissa becomes a professonal model in Los Angeles. Meanwhile The Eds arrived home to Peach Creek which they decided to play Robot Rebel Ranch in the Junkyard. Cast and Characters *Matt Hill as Ed, the tritagonist of the film. *Samuel Vincent as Edd, the deuteragonist of the film. *Tony Sampson as Eddy, the protagonist of the film. *Haven Paschall as Marissa, one of the four supporting protagonists of the film. *Rebecca Soler as Verity, one of the four supporting protagonists of the film. *Marc Swint as Jake, one of the four supporting protagonists of the film. *Johnny Yong Bosch as Tony, one of the four supporting protagonists of the film. *Rachael MacFarlane as Emily, the hippie who want to defend nature. *Courtney Cox as Sergeant Mason, the secondary antagonist of the film. *Tim Curry as Colonel Wilson, the main antagonist of the film. *Mark Hamill as Steve *Kevin Michael Richardson as Max and Junior, Max is a former member of SALF, the organisation made for the pursuit of aliens, who's becoming a new science teacher at Peach Creek Junior High, and Junior's a 200 million year old plant, guarding Tombanus. *Audrey Wasilewski as Laura Category:Cartoon Network theatrical films Category:Animated films Category:Canadian animated films Category:American animated films Category:Reboot Category:Cartoon Network movies Category:2019 films